What Would Diana Do?
by ImFanci
Summary: A ficlet that accompanies an answer to a question posed by Arcadia81 in the SM/WW Yahoo Group. Superman/Wonder Woman


**What Would Diana Do? **

**This question was posed to the Superman/Wonder Woman Yahoo Group by Arcadia81, and each writer came up with different answers and wrote ficlets to accompany them. Here's mine.  
**

Diana wakes up at 7:30am. She has an important meeting at her Embassy at 9:00am. Clark wants to fool around. Should Diana:

**A. Give in to temptation and arrive at the meeting late with a big smile on her face.**

B. Kindly tell Clark, no, but her schedule is open between 11:30am and 1:30pm.

C. Give in to temptation, arrive at the meeting with a big smile on her face, but tell everyone there was an unexpected emergency that needed Wonder Woman's attention.

D. Kindly tell Clark, no, and tell him to get a better control of his needs.

E. Kiss Clark and pulls away before he really gets `happy' and wickedly tells him, "Tonight…when I get home."

F. Other. Explain.

**Warning: **Mature Content

* * *

Diana slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head from its current position and glanced at the bedside clock. The time was 7:30am. And it was time for her to get up.

But she did not want to do that just yet. She was too comfortable to move.

Lying side by side with their limbs entwined, she was snuggled up against the hard body of her lover. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder and inhaled his masculine scent, enjoying the moment. Her fingers began lightly caressing his muscular bare back and arms. Gods, she loved waking up in Kal's arms.

Believing that she had dallied long enough, Diana let out a sigh and reluctantly turned away to finally get up from the bed. But a strong arm held her slender waist, pulling her body back against his.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kal murmured into her ear.

With her back towards him, she could not see his handsome face, but she knew he was grinning. She could also feel his arousal, taut and ready. She could not help but smile as well.

"You know I have a meeting with some of the other U.N. Ambassadors at 9:00am. I need to get ready and go over my speech."

"Wouldn't you rather stay in bed…with me…" Kal was now nuzzling her neck.

Diana briefly closed her eyes. "As tempting as that sounds, I really need to finish writing my speech." She tried to pry his arm free of her waist but he only tightened his hold. "Someone didn't let me work on it last night."

"You didn't put up too much of a protest." He dropped light, hot kisses on her shoulders. His hand rested on her hip as he pressed his pelvis against her buttocks. "You can wing it."

She needed to get out of bed. Now. "I'd rather not. A well prepared speech is…is…" Diana could not remember what she was going to say. Kal had cupped her full breast. His thumb barely caressed her nipple, but it was enough to drive all sensible thought out of her head. A familiar warmth spread through her lower body.

"Is what, Diana?"

"Mmm…what?"

Kal's breath felt hot against her ear. "What were you saying about a well prepared speech?" His hand moved down past her stomach to her most sensitive area. And when he did come to a stop, his fingers delved in and began to slowly massage her core.

Diana took in a sharp breath. "Oh…oh…it's not…that important." She let out another moan as his fingers probed deeper into her. "Kal…"

Kal loved hearing her call out his name. Her passion was unbridled. Every moan and cry that escaped her lips assured him that she felt and enjoyed the pleasure they found in each other.

He knew she was close to a climax. With a wicked smile, he removed his hand and gripped her hip. This time, they moaned in unison as he slipped his throbbing manhood into her moist center. He filled her completely, and began his rhythmic thrusts.

She met every one of them, and in sheer ecstasy. It always amazed her how perfectly they fit each other. And how their bodies were so in tune with one another. She covered his big hand as it cupped her breast. Their other hands had found and clasped each other in a death grip.

As he was close to reaching his own release, he returned his fingers to the apex of her legs and continued his earlier ministrations. Only when he felt Diana's body shudder and hear her cry out his name once more did he finally surrender inside her.

Diana managed to peer at the clock. It was 7:55am. She was still panting when she finally found her voice, "Looks like I can still get ready and spend a few minutes working on my speech."

Kal turned her beautiful face towards his and gazed at her. He, too, was still catching his breath. "Who said we were done. We're just getting started."

"But Kal, the meeting…"

"You're Wonder Woman. Emergencies arise all the time. Let them wait a few minutes. And this…this requires your immediate attention." He kissed her full lips softly. Slowly. Deeply.

Diana was torn between obligation and desire. She felt her self control slip away again. How can Kal do that so easily with her? She tore her lips from his and looked up into his beautiful eyes. Her eyes gleamed as she spoke, "Okay. But you need to prove to me that this is worth every minute that I'm late."

"I got no problem with that." Kal smiled and sealed her lips with his once again.


End file.
